Dread Bureau
This Clan was once part of the Dark Zone nation in the border with the old Grand Sanctuary nation, but during the civil war they were dismissed by the Dragon Empire. Centuries later they were regrouped by his actual leader, the Bureau Director, Grand Summoner Picatrix, to rise once again and restore the balance to Cray's spiritual plane. Dread Bureau is an organization composed of magicians, summoners, and other magic users who have several pacts made with spirits, dragons, demons, and other esoteric creatures. All work as agents of the bureau engaged in investigating and resolving spiritual disasters, to do this, they channel their energy getting more power by sealing the lost souls. This clan is based on putting your opponent's cards in his/her soul with the keyword "Medium" in order to gain abilities or increase your unit's power. Sets containing Dread Bureau Booster Sets *G Booster Pack-Dread Masters of SAVANT & EXCELION (40 cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck-Spectral Agents of the Forgotten Exorcism Office (52 cards) Races Unique Race * Soul Dragon Shared Races *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Golem *High Beast *Human *Noble *Succubus *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans * Alba * Hipatia * EXCELION * SAVANT Units Grade 0 * Ascending Aurora Dragon (Stand) * Duality Instructor (Stand) * Dread Night Dragon * EXCELION Agent, Striker Demon(Critical) * EXCELION Agent of Mana Rising (Stand) * EXCELION Initiate, Agent Dunwich * EXCELION Cicisbeo Incubus (Heal) * Experimental Exorcist, Agent Wisteria * Little Shikigami, Devil Kids * Miasma Gatherer Witch (Critical) * SAVANT Archivist, Elder Hermit (Draw) * SAVANT Candidate, Paulina * SAVANT Familiars, Horde of Imps (Critical) * SAVANT Mistress Succubus (Heal) * Sound Sanctuary Agent, Lisa(Heal) * Voynich Summoner (Draw) * Young Agent, Erik Grade 1 *Agent of Souls, Bureau Guardian *Agents of Dual Exorcism *Almadel Agent *Bored Little Ghost Girl *Crimson Shadow Demon, EXCELION *Dancing Spirits Agent *Dead Woods Stallion, Solanaceae *Director's Secretary Witch, Almayriti *Dragon Researcher, Morkel *Dragon's Sight Archer, Kusana *Dread Agent, Ars Almadel *Dread Agent, Ars Goetia *Elegant Agent of Crows *EXCELION Librarian, Alexandria *EXCELION Selector, Dread Maker *EXCELION Soul Slayer Hound *Goetia Agent *Novice Agent of Magic Tales *Novice Summoner Agent, Alba *SAVANT and EXCELION Messenger, Alma *SAVANT Examiner, Brainstorm Maker *SAVANT Familiar, Glyph Maker Dragon *SAVANT Marauder Golem *Soul Vessel Golem *Spectral Mist Dragon *Spiritual Pond Guardian, Oguninuma Grade 2 * Dragon Ambassador of Exiled Souls * Dragon Breeder of the Spectral Mist * EXCELION Dread Serpent, Apep * EXCELION Familiar, Death Hart * EXCELION Magic Writer Hipatia * EXCELION Selector, Dragon Bringer * EXCELION Sky Researcher, Fatima * Exorcist of Magic Fire * Library Gatekeeper Fairy * SAVANT Examiner, Magical Tester * SAVANT Experiment, Training Golem * SAVANT Researcher, Experimental Exorcist * SAVANT Servant, Kudzu * SAVANT Shrine Exorcist * Shikigami Painter, Agent Kaiga * Shikigami Tamer, Agent Alba * Souls Guiding Dragon, Cyprianus * Spiritual Pond Dragon * Spiritual Training Doll, Magata Grade 3 * Ancient Shikigami Researcher, Yatano * Bureau Director, Grand Summoner Picatrix * Dead Woods Necromancer, Nightshade * Elder Dragon Shikigami, Ma Liang * Ethereal Dragon Lord, Eliphas * EXCELION Bodyguard, Tuxedo Angel * EXCELION Commander, Legemeton * EXCELION Dread Master, Isfet * EXCELION Lord of Light and Darkness,Legemeton * EXCELION Selector, Danse Macabre Puppeteer * Intelligence Branch Director, Hexer * Magical Writing Goddess, EXELION Hipatia * Master of Forgotten Souls, Oblivion Dragon * SAVANT Commander, Aradia * SAVANT Examiner, Kybalion Dragon * SAVANT Lady of Glyphs and Sigils, Aradia * SAVANT Possessed Golem * SAVANT Spirit, Kuzunoha * SAVANT Summoner, Dhaulagiri * Shikigami Master, Grand Agent Alba * Undead Slayer, Noapte the Noctambulant Grade 4 *Bureau First Director, Grand Summoner Maslama *Bureau Guardian, Magnus Canis EXCELION *EXCELION Agent, Erik *EXCELION Lord of the Nihilist Oath, Turguenev *Familiar of Elder Summoners, Zburator *SAVANT Golemsmith, Praga *SAVANT Protector, Inari Fox *Shikigami Goddess, Alba the Maker *Successful Exorcist, Elite Agent Wisteria *The One for Whom the Souls Fight, Uriadna *Transcendence Familiar, Zburator "The SPECTRE" *[[Universal Chief Researcher, Hexer THE WISE|Universal Chief Researcher, Hexer THE WISE]] Category:Clan Category:Dark Zone Category:Dread Bureau Category:Juank